


醋兮兮的

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 南北 - Freeform, 纬钧 - Freeform, 郭蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Kudos: 12





	醋兮兮的

蒲熠星觉得郭文韬一定有事情瞒着自己。

这并不是空穴来风，蒲熠星发现郭文韬最近神神秘秘的，总是背对着自己回消息，有时会不知道什么原因突然轻笑出声，电话要去阳台上接，这两天晚上居然都不回家吃晚饭了，很晚回来也不告诉自己他去了哪里。

阿蒲不说话，阿蒲心里委屈。

“郭文韬太过分了！”

蒲熠星坐在齐思钧家的沙发上，一边向齐思钧抱怨，一边打着游戏。

“好啦好啦，我知道你心里有气，但别朝着我新买的游戏手柄撒气啊”，齐思钧看着蒲熠星这么粗暴地对待自己心爱的手柄，心都在滴血。但眼下安抚好蒲熠星的情绪才是头等大事。

“行了，先说来听听吧。你和郭文韬这是怎么了？”

“老齐，我觉的文韬不爱我了，他在外面有人了…”

齐思钧万万没想到自己会听到这个答案，一时间震惊的说不出来话。

他们几个都知道，蒲熠星和郭文韬之间是什么样的感情——一见钟情，一见终生。

“阿蒲…,你说这话…是认真的？”

“郭文韬他最近总是背着我发消息、打电话，也不回来跟我一起吃晚饭，连去哪了都不告诉我，他这不是变心了还能是什么”，蒲熠星越说越激动，声音中甚至染上一点点哭腔，“当初要跟我在一起的时候，说什么‘世界满目荒芜，唯独你是例外’，他怎么可以这样失信。“

豆大的泪珠从眼眶中滴落，蒲熠星没有哭出声，他死死地咬着自己的下唇，将所有的呜咽吞咽下。

顷刻间，泪如雨下。

这是无声的哭泣，所有的情绪都从蒲熠星那双本就深情的眸子中渗透出，晕染开，只要有人望向这双眼睛，都会被着哀伤的情感包裹住，无一例外。

齐思钧见状慌了神。这是他第一次见蒲熠星哭泣，温柔如小齐哥也有点不知所措。

“阿蒲，不哭，我们现在不能确定文韬到底发生了什么，但我相信文韬的人品，他不会做出对不起你的事情的“，齐思钧声音中充满着安慰和笃信，”如果文韬真的做了这种事，你放心我一定饶不了他“。

“但现在每天这样也不是办法啊，我现在每天都快看不到郭文韬他人了“，蒲熠星情绪稳定了很多，但失落依旧写在了脸上。

齐思钧一时间也想不出什么行之有效的办法，室内一时间寂静无比。

齐思钧突然一拍大腿，大声说道，“有了，咱们可以做一个实验，看看文韬什么反应“。

“什么实验？“

“阿蒲你听我说，如果文韬知道你跟其他人亲密接触后会吃醋的话，那你就不用担心，说明文韬一定是爱你的“

蒲熠星觉得齐思钧说的有理，开口问道，“那你觉得我要怎么做呢？“

齐思钧信誓旦旦地说：“你最近不是要搞什么200w福利嘛，借机搞个女装直播，然后在直播中cue其他人，并且绝口不提文韬。你想，你第一次穿女装不是穿给文韬居然是开了直播，他会怎么想，而且你直播过程中只字不提他，他肯定会吃醋。”

就这样，200w福利兼郭文韬测试计划就这么定了下来。

“大家好，让我们开始今天的200w福利直播吧”，视频中蒲熠星身穿一袭亚麻的连衣裙，头戴着一顶淡紫色的假发，脸上还化了精致的妆容。

蒲熠星的造型惊艳了每一个人，他仿佛是尘嚣中盛开的花朵，外表本身就足以夺人眼球，这种美丽，任是无情也动人。我们知道，蒲熠星还有一双摄人心魄的双眼，那是一个漩涡，是一个黑洞，要吸引世间万物。

粉丝们已经爆炸了。弹幕成片的划过，多到看不清屏幕上的文字。

“蒲熠星啊啊啊啊“

“阿蒲我不允许你这个样子“

“哪里有南大校草，我分明只看到了南大校花“

“……“

就这蒲熠星和粉丝互动得热火朝天的时候，郭文韬看到了粉丝的私信，告诉他蒲熠星在女装直播。

郭文韬进到直播间看到蒲熠星的装扮是几乎要发疯，那是他的星星，独属于他的星星，。

疯狂的占有欲燃烧着他的理智，脸色也越来越沉。

知道周峻纬出言唤回了郭文韬的理智，“文韬，你怎么了？怎么样，这两款戒指你决定要哪一个了吗？”

原理郭文韬近期躲着蒲熠星并不是变心了，而且在秘密筹划一场求婚。为此，他还找了周峻纬帮忙，蒲熠星看到郭文韬所有偷偷联系别人，其实都是跟周峻纬在商量这场求婚惊喜。

都怪保密工作做的太好，以至于让蒲熠星对郭文韬都产生了怀疑。

郭文韬回过神来，匆忙地说，“峻纬，今天怕是确定不了了，我要是再不回家，指不定蒲熠星会干出什么能让我发疯的事来”，说完就着急起身走了。

被留下的周峻纬一头雾水，便给齐思钧打电话询问出了什么事。

“老齐，你知道阿蒲出什么事了吗，文韬急急忙忙地就走了，就把我一个人留在这里了。”

“什么，文韬跟你在一起呢？这怎么回事？”

“就文韬想向阿蒲求婚，这不是找我这个有经验的出谋划策吗”

“完了，阿蒲以为文韬变心，我还给他出了个主意让文韬吃醋呢！”

“哈哈哈哈，那咱俩有好戏看了。”

“老齐，郭文韬把我一个扔这里了，你来接我吧。”

听筒里是周峻纬装可怜的声音，但谁让齐思钧吃这一套呢。

放着副驾驶座位上的手机还放着蒲熠星的直播，听着蒲熠星在直播时一会cue火树，一会cue张若昀，郭文韬把车速紧紧压在限速的上限上。蒲熠星还看了自己的cp混剪，这更让郭文韬醋意大发。

郭文韬进门的时候蒲熠星已经准备下播了，蒲熠星知道他回来了却丝毫不为所动，依旧自顾自的收拾着直播所用的东西。

蒲熠星一关上摄像头，郭文韬便将人牢牢的圈在怀里。郭文韬强压着心里的酸与怒，将头埋在蒲熠星的颈间，吐气如兰，“星星，我不允许你穿成这样给别人看”。

这话不说还好，一说便点燃了蒲熠星，他挣扎着要离开郭文韬的怀抱，“郭文韬！你凭什么管我，你整天人都找不见，还背着我联系其他人，你说你凭什么管我！”

郭文韬听到这话心里的怒便消散不见了，“原来星星是吃醋了，我只是在给你准备惊喜”，捧起蒲熠星的脸，“亲爱的，相信我”。

被郭文韬这么瞧着，蒲熠星脸红到了耳根，说话也支支吾吾的，“相…相信你”。

“那我们先来解决一下你穿女装，并且还不是给我看的问题吧”，说完，一个吻就落在了蒲熠星唇上。

一室旖旎。

事后周峻纬和齐思钧评价这两个人：醋兮兮的。

“蒲熠星，你为什么从来都不说我愿意？”

“因为那样我就听不到你再问了。”


End file.
